


Whilst we are under the Moon

by GoodKindOfMadness, ThisSimp1eFee1ing



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is a Good Friend, F/M, I don't know how to tag stuff send help!, Jim is a busy man though, Jim is secretely a nerd btw, M/M, Multi, Reckless Jim, blowjobs on the beach, interested Spock, troubled Jim, whore Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodKindOfMadness/pseuds/GoodKindOfMadness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisSimp1eFee1ing/pseuds/ThisSimp1eFee1ing
Summary: Au! Wherein Jim didn’t take up Pike’s dare and lives of the craft of prostitution in the streets of San Francisco





	1. The light is out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoodKindOfMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodKindOfMadness/gifts).



> A gi-enormous thanks to GoodKindOfMadness for the beta-ing and for the emotional support. All remaining errors are my own. If you could kindly point them out in the comments I would be very grateful.
> 
> This book will also soon be available on Wattpad under the same tittle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet James Tiberius Kirk, a man of peculiar personality and occupations.

Jim bit down his swollen lip as the Andorian came inside him. The semen was uncommonly hot and scorched is inner skin. But Jim didn’t mind, he had tried and been through worse. Instead of bothering, he ducked his face down. Burying his flushed pink face on the pale blue shoulder of his client. With a few more sways of his hips, he managed to ride himself to orgasm.

The Andorian man’s hands moved from their initial places on Jim’s body, while his right hand went behind Jim’s neck to urge him down towards a kiss, the other, the left one, came around Jim’s cock, milking copious amounts of cum out of him.

He falls to the bed with a smirk on his lips, wondering what job could be better than this.

⋆ **☾** ⋆

 Jim is down at the bar for the sixth time that week. He watches around eyeing his prey. No one looked like they were down there looking for a quickie. No one looked like they were into him either. He sighs, looking around again; he sees no vacancies, no stool benches and no tables unoccupied. A mostly prosperous type of day for a man in Jim’s craft. Except that it wasn't. The place was crowded but no one paid attention too him.

Sighing in defeat, he walks up to the bar counters and asks for a glass of Romulan Ale. Slapping on the counter, his hard owned credit filled wafer.

Jim takes an experimental gulp of it and sighs contently. He begins to walk away only to be reminded of the bar’s vacancy problem.

Surveying around the spot he finds this dark haired boy sitting in the corner of the room, he was reading an old actual paper book and he wore this robe a-like clothing.

Jim is not an opportunist, he is generally a nice guy, but he sees that on the table that the reading boy was seated, there was an empty chair. That was perfect, he could pretend some type of interest in him then, he could sit his sore behind and savour his well-deserved ale.

In his defence, Kirk did appreciate the fact the mysterious black haired subject was reading an actual printed copy of _‘Whilst we are under the moon’_ a beautiful book about the Orion slave girls and how together they managed to free themselves from the universe’s prejudice. And actually the first one he bought with his salary, when he was trying to impress this Orion red haired, green tinged beauty named Gaila.

– Hey there beautiful. – Jim says, taking the free chair and sitting himself on it. – I couldn't help but notice you’re reading my favourite novel.

He looks at the perfect stranger he had just launched himself at for the first time. And well fudge. He was a god-damned Vulcan, universally known for their hard-assed control over their feelings.

\- Hello. May I ask why you are seated-“Jim knew very well where this was going. Jim knew it was time, time to unload his all his charm to conquer the boy.

\- Well, I've seen this handsome young man reading an actual paper copy of a book, – Jim starts, – said book I happen to love and hold very dearly to my heart.

That seemed to have caught the Vulcan’s attention.

\- Anyway like I said this handsome young man is all by himself in this godforsaken bar. He looked out of place, his clothes are dark while everyone wears bright clothes and his pointy ears peek out of his space black hair. – Jim stops for awhile to check again if his poetic description of the man still has his attention. – I see him with the empty chair in the whole bar in front, his book surely his only company for the night and I deemed it to be my mission to change that.

Jim finally smiles up, raising his glass to his lips and taking a sip.

“You are a mostly illogical creature.” He speaks finally, the shy smirk on his lips showing amusement (?) “Yes, you may sit here.”

“Thanks, beautiful.” He knows from his xenobiology back in high school that you should never touch a Vulcan’s hand; it’s like rape to them. And Jim plays many roles on his in his job. And so does he satisfy many kinks from his clients. But rape is the only one that Jim refuses to do. He moves his hand to the man’s clothed wrist, feeling the thick robe’s fabric.

“My name is not beautiful, it is Spock.”

“I didn't say it was your name. I just called you beautiful, Spock.” Jim explains, stroking his thumb over the dark material. “I'm Jim.”

Spock gives him a curt nod and Jim takes in, one more time, his surrounding, feeling like the bar was really impossible that night. Maybe it was because it was Friday or maybe because the academy’s exams were finally over. He huffs out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

The Vulcan still seems interested in him, which was great because he could after all get laid again that night.

Spock was a hot damned piece of meat: strong broad shoulders, pretty green tinged face, big pointy ears, cheeky smirks, slanted eyebrows and straight bangs. And Jim didn't even need to see him with his pants down to know that the man’s cock is gigantic, thick and green coloured. He just has a magic finger that knows these kinds of stuff.

He downs the rest of his drink and stands up. “Let’s go for a walk, let’s go look at the stars down on the beach.”

“It is colder by the ocean, Jim.” Spock protests. But Jim is smarter, he might not be that intelligent but he is much, much smarter than he looks, he knows how to argue pretty damn well, he likes to think that he’d make a good diplomat someday, even if he has no plans of leaving his current job.

“I know of many ways to keep you warm.”

Spock stands up and walks to the door, followed closely by Jim. Outside the night was dim, the street lamps on their minimum and their light shun back on the chocolate coloured eyes of his Vulcan company.

He notices the boy shivering, with his arms crossed over his chest, shoulders upwards and head almost tucked inside his shirt. Jim being the lovely person he is, he shrugs of his warm coat and wraps it around Spock, ignoring the man’s protests and stepping in front of him to help him close it, finishing it off by pressing a kiss to the man’s forehead. ‘ _This must be what normal people call romance, I'm sure of it._ ’

Jim steps out of the way, he still keeps an eye on the Vulcan by his side but when he least expects it he feels Spock’s hand taking his. He smiles up at Spock and balances their joined hands back and forth. Minutes of comfortable silence later they’re at the beach, walking down the wooden pathway to the sand.

Kirk promptly shrugs his dark leather jacket, the only warm garment he had left to protect his body from the cold night air of Sand Francisco and lays it open on the vanilla coloured sand, sitting on top of it and patting the rest of the space for Spock to sit at. Which he surprisingly does as asked not for a second ew’ing at the idea of sand getting caught in strange places somehow.

“I want you to say something about yourself.” Jim asks looking down at their still only god knows how joined hands.

The clearly older boy looks taken aback for some moments “I am not supposed to share such information about myself.”

“No not like that. I mean like...” He lifts his hand to play with the sand next to him, both of them watching as Jim fingers acted like a sieve. “Like for example… Spock, what do you do for a living?”

“I am a Starfleet cadet.” Jim stops and lets Spock’s hand go, in almost disgust - but well concealed, he didn’t want to be a bitch like that - they had been holding hands for too long anyway.

Of course Spock was a cadet, why did Jim only attract cadets? Well, cadets were okay with him. But the fact that drew him away the most was that Spock belonged to Starfleet, those who took his family away from him.

His dad died in the Kelvin incident, his mother, according to his older brother Sam, was never the same after that. All that she wanted to do was go back to the stars that had taken away the love of her life George Kirk. Sam did run away too with his girlfriend, at age of fifth teen, when he couldn’t stand the sight of Frank – their stepfather/horrible human being – any longer. Since then Jim hasn’t heard anything about his brother.

So yes, Jim does have a reason to resent Starfleet and all its personnel.

“Oh.” Jim manages to choke out.

Spock seems slightly confused, his eyebrow rises in a perfect arch but he simply says nothing.

‘ _Gosh I must be losing him._ ’ He thinks, and not willing to lose the only one he managed to get away from the bar, he smiled up again, rested his head on the Vulcan’s strong shoulder. Like he thought he would do Spock’s hand came around Jim’s waist.

“I must apologise I am not familiar with the Human Standards for affection display. Is this correct?”

“Oh sure Spock, whatever you want.” He scoots closer, feeling Spock’s superior warmth radiating, not capable of looking at him now and instead looking at the tiny specks of light above the dark blue ocean.

“You are distant.” Spock’s voice tone almost shows concern.

“Just thinking about some stuff…” He shrugs, trying to dismiss the whole Starfleet aversion thing.

“May I inquire about what you are thinking?” Spock asks. “I’m not sure; I don’t want to scare you.”

And that’s when Jim’s brilliant mind springs to life.

“I am not easily scared.”

“You know how you work for Starfleet… Well I was wondering if you’d like to pretend to be the Captain, while I your loyal ensign suck you off.”

Spock’s jaw drops in an obvious failure of emotion hiding.

“What do you say? Yes or no? First one’s is always for free and I promise you’ll come back for more.”

Just when he begins to wonder if he had gone too far, Spock’s hand reaches for his again and next thing he knows he is on top of Spock’s body, worshipping the other man’s pulse point, his hands tugging at the straight hair while Spock took care getting ready.

Unsurprisingly Spock’s cock is just like Jim thought it was, green thick and longish with this double ridges in the tip. He rearranges their position so that Spock is fully lying on top of Jim’s dark leather jacket and Jim is kneeling between the man’s legs.

He licks his lips and starts doing what he knows how to do the best. He starts by grabbing a strong hold on the base of Spock’s cock, then his lips meet Spock’s penis, he takes experimental licks at the head and then his hold tightens on the base, he licks the trail that a particularly salient green vein makes.

"You like this Captain?"

Jim can tell by the hums that Spock is making that he likes what he is doing. Too bad he is not playing along with the kink. "Jim please, do not call me Captain." 

He quits teasing and takes the whole head in his mouth, sucking on it until Spock is left writhing from the pleasure. He crawls closer to Spock to angle himself properly and relaxes his throat whilst he takes the cock as long as it goes.

“Jim~” He hears Spock call; looking up he can see the most green flushed Vulcan he has ever seen. His hand is reaching out for his dark blonde hair. He lets it, feeling the way it strokes down to his scalp, the way he grabs at his purposely grown hair and starts to guide Jim to match his needs. Spock's moaning increases and then he comes down his throat. It would take a man with Jim's experience not to choke on the spunk and he avoids doing so.

Disgusted not what he had done but to whom he had done it to, he stands up, wipes his mouth and excuses himself.  “I've got to go. “

“But Jim your jackets…” Spock attempts to call for him. But Jim was already too far away to possibly hear him.


	2. And I'm Scared,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more in depth look into Jim's traumatic childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This is the most triggering chapter I've ever written for any fic ever there is child abuse implications, depression and suicide thinking. If you are sensible to this kind of topics do not read, please stay safe.  
> \- Zoloft is a type of medicine that allegedly helps those with depression. One of its' known side effects is "sexual difficulties"  
> \- Again a gi-enormous thank you to my lovely beta GoodKindOfMadness.  
> \- All remaining errors are my own. If you could point them out in the comments I would be very grateful.  
> \- Feedback is appreciated.  
> \- If you prefer the book is also now available on Wattpad under the same tittle.

Spock was left dumb-founded on the beach that night, he collected the man’s jacket and made his way back to the city through the wooden pathway. The blonde boy that had called himself Jim was no longer to be seen. With the dark leather jacket neatly folded in half tucked between his arm and stomach and the thick longer one wrapped around his body, Spock made his way back to the bar where he had first met the so remarkable blonde boy.

The line of people trying to get in went around the block. Spock concluded that if Jim was just ahead of him on the way back a mere minute then he is either still on the line or he went somewhere else, either way if he were not to be found, he would come back the next day and ask if Jim is a regular client at the bar and then hand in the jackets to be turned over to their rightful owner.

Spock checks the end of the line, looking for the so aesthetically pleasing boy that pleasured him on the beach minutes before. There is none to be found. He decides to retire to his dorm in the academy for the night.

⋆☾⋆

It’s too late to think properly, Jim looks at his tired reflection in the bathroom mirror, water droplets falling down his washed face.

His feet padding his way to his bed, he throws himself over it, not bothering to get under the blankets, Jim was about to stretch his arm and reach for his communicator and call his friend Bones, but sleep grabbed a stronger hold of him and pulled him to unconsciousness.

⋆☾⋆

The curtains were open. Jim guessed he forgot to shut them last night and that had been a big, big mistake. Sunshine burnt his sensitive eyes, forcing him awake at such an ungodly hour. He taps his communicator on; 7:34. Not that early for his friend Leonard, he usually covers shifts early in the morning in the hospital, he surely is awake and if not his baby daughter Jojo must be needing a bath (or whatever 4 year olds need Jim was never 100% sure of how to care for babies). Who knows? He unlocks the device and taps messages, clicks on Bones’ contact and types:

_"bones can u talk i gotta problem”_

He drops his phone back on the mattress and rubs the bridge of his nose, exhaling all the hair in his lungs in a deep, deep sigh.

A reply comes in and he blindly reaches for it and unlocks it, finally taking a look at the message on the screen.

 _“_ _More or less, I’m late for work and I need to help feeding Joanna.”_

 

_"nah” “its cul do ur thing just call me when u can”_

Jim lets his phone fall to the mattress once again. He decides to roll off bed and close the old-fashioned curtains so that he can get more sleep.

⋆☾⋆

The vibration of his communicator wakes him up once again, Jim groans. He is about to throw his communicator out of the window when he sees two things that caught his attention;

On top, a message from Tharis, an Andorian man Jim has been assigned by his boss to hook up with. Tharis said that he was late and demanded to know where he was.

The second one a pile of messages from Bones, along with 3 missed calls.

_"Can talk now,”_

_“Might have lunch on the bar.”_

_“Want to show up?”_

_“Don’t ignore me kid.”_

_“Jim?”_

He replies to Bones first:

_“Fell asleep”_

_“Got work ;3 to do”_

_“B back in 20 minutes”_

Then to Tharis:

_“I am so sorry. I feel asleep dear. I am on my way, okay?”_

And so Jim throws on a decent shirt, a nice pair of ass-hugging jeans and matching shoes. He can’t find his jacket anywhere, the leather one, that matched Jim’s outfit and brought out Jim eye colour. But Jim was already too late, he’ll search it later when he returns. He is so late that he actually runs outside to the appointed location.

⋆☾⋆

“I’m so sorry Tharis. I over slept.”

 _“It is okay Human-James, you will now hush and remove your clothing._ ”

He nods to show him that he understood the orders and gets rid of his shirt; his jeans are around his ankles when Tharis knocks Jim back to the mattress.

Without a proper warning Jim’s legs are pushed to his chest, leaving his behind exposed to the Andorian, who proceed to run his blue fingers along Jim’s curves. Then he feels the same fingers now wet with lube enter him and stretch him open.

The fingers are soon replaced by a comfortably big cock and in no time Tharis is moving inside him. As Jim’s pleasure intensifies so do Tharis’ thrusts.

Both boys come too soon, he is sweaty and sticky and the Andorian’s hold on his waist was definitely going to leave bruises on Jim’s tanned skin the next day.

 _“_ _You seem different James.”_

 _“I’m just tired that’s all.”_ Jim mumbles, while he lazily strokes Tharis’ white hair.

⋆☾⋆

Jim reaches for his communicator on his jeans’ behind pocket. He types:

 _“_ _im + tired than i thought id be”_

_“sry but cant go 2 lunch”_

_“ill call u when im better”_

He hurries back to his apartment, after rinsing in the bathroom, Jim moves to his bed where he plops to unceremoniously, he pulls the blankets over his tired sore body and curls up on the pillows.

Unsure, Jim brings up McCoy’s contact on his communicator, he ponders between a voice call or not, but he ends up tapping the instant message button. He knows better than to let Leonard know how unfit Jim’s state actually is.

_"im resting now”_

_“u there”_

The communicator’s buzz makes him groan. Why must everything be so loud when all that he wanted was just some silence so that he can organise his thoughts properly?

_“You wanted to talk, spill it Jim. What trouble have you gotten into now? Anyone’s pregnant?”_

Oh damned be Leonard, always expecting the worst from him.

_“im just confused and i thought u could help”_

He makes himself more comfortable on the bed, tugging at his blankets as far as they went without un-tucking them from under the mattress.

Meanwhile Jim’s communicator showed three dots, which meant that the sender – Bones – was writing, an awful lot of time of three dots for the reply to be only:

 _“Spill it Jimmy Boy._ ”

Snatching his phone from its place on the bed, Jim began to write what troubled him.

 _“_ _bones i think i have a crush”_

He sees the three dots appear for a moment and then three laughing with tears emojis appear.

_"bones i mean it”_

_“_ _this is real trouble”_

_“i cant keep working if im a sappy bastard like this”_

He runs his hand over his blonde strands of hair to tame the mess back to its place.

 _“How did this happen then?”_ – Bones typed

_“last night after my 11 oclock session i went to the bar to get another client and the place was packed, so i hit up this vulcan boy to sit on his table and then we got out and i sucked him off on the beach”_

Jim could practically hear Leonard sigh after reading the text he sent.

_“So what? Just ask him out. The worst he can do is say no.”_

_“You’ve already sucked him off its not like he is unreachable.”_

_“Is he hot? 1-10?”_

Then it was Jim’s turn to sigh, he has to explain why Spock was such a no and that involves going back to tell Bones his traumatic back story with Starfleet.

 _“_ _hes hot”_

_“not 10-10 hot but uncommon hot”_

_“idk how to explain”_

_“look the thing is”_

_“…”_

_“hes gonna work 4 Starfleet hes a cadet”_

He throws his phone away because he can already guess McCoy’s answer. Jim turns on his side and smashes his head against the pillows to fluff them.

_“Jim I swear that I don’t understand you. Your father chose to die on his own.”_

Now James is glad Leonard called George Kirk is father and not his dad because months ago Bones made the mistake of calling him his dad and it did not end well. Jim didn’t talk to Bones for a whole month after that argument.

The tears forming in his eyes were starting to blur his sight; he wipes them away with his shirt sleeve.

_“easy 4 u 2 say”_

_“at least ur dad preferred u & not his work”_

Gosh how he hates what he is becoming: sentimental. Frank was right Jim should have been in Tarsus IV for a lot longer. He would have become so much tougher and not some sissy pants twink who sells his body for the pleasure of others.

 _“_ _Jim, you know that George loved his family.”_

Jim’s tears now fell down his rosy cheeks and onto the bed’s blankets.

 _“_ _but not enough”_

“ _look i aprreci8 that u did try but u know damn well that u cant change reality”_

_“i hate Starfleet 4 all that they did 2 me and that’s not going 2 change”_

Those tears weren’t sad, sorrow filled tears, actually they were so angry tears that they became painful furious tears.

_“Jim, have you been taking your Zolofts?”_

James had tried many meds through the years and reacted badly to most of them and this one was no exception.

_“i cant get it up when i take those”_

He fidgets with his phone, watching the way it slipped through his fingers before he caught it, he is starting to grow a bit nervous. Bones was probably going to whack him on the back of the head for being an idiot. This was no matter of pride of course, every man likes to contemplate his erect penis now and then and Jim was no exception, but Jim’s case was slightly more peculiar. Jim wanted his hardness just for the sake of pleasing others – and himself too – and making a living out of it so that he never ever has to come back to Iowa and see Frank’s ugly face.

_“Jim, you’re putting work in front of your health.”_

Indeed a clever comeback coming from Leonard judging its parallelism with the current subject of discussion.

 _“_ _so what its not like i have any family”_

Once again his eyes started to burn as he reminded himself of the harsh reality.

 _“_ _You have me Jim.”_

Well that was some consolation, but it still didn’t make Jim less angry. Nor less hurt.

 _“_ _u see this is exactly what i mean, if it hadnt been 4 Starfleet i wouldnt have ended up like this”_

_“i kkep playing Tarsus IV back u know, the corpses, the hunger, the kids shouts for help, mothers crying, i was so lucky, too goddamn lucky being chosen as Kodos ’ protégé, i wish i had died back there”_

The protégé part escaped him unintentionally; he never meant to write that. What happened between Jim and Kodos was a secret Jim wanted to drag to his grave.

 _“_ _Kodos’ protégé? You haven’t told me about that.”_

 _“Jim what did I tell you about the whole wish i was dead philosophy?_ ”

On one hand Jim wanted to keep his silence but he knows now that it would be impossible to maintain silence especially if he didn’t want to hurt Bones’ feelings.

_“yea i know i know 5 more credits into the suicidal thinking jar”_

_“i was the oldest of the kids you know…”_

_“i was almost 14” “all that i wanted was 2 protect the little kids that survived”_

_“of course i let Kodos use me 2 keep them safe”_

Maybe if he were to be subtle and omit some information.

 _“_ _Use as in…”_

Damn it.

“ _as in rape ok_ ”

He can already feel Bones’ worry, he knew how severe what he said was, he was no fool.

 _“G_ _od Jim, you never told me this.”_

He groans at his own sappiness again.

 _“_ _its not like its something 2 b proud of u kno bones”_

_“if they had arrived on time i would have ended up sane now”_

_“u see y they have ruined my life now”_

Jim really doesn’t want to think again about the Tarsus IV hell. His nightmares are already enough.

_“I suppose.”_

_“This Vulcan boy, tell me about him.”_

Now Jim smiled, a change of topic was indeed in order.

 _“_ _hes cute, witty, intelligent, likes reading, has good taste, smells like spices n tea & has a gigantic penis down his pants”_

He was starting to regret having run away, he was so scared of Starfleet and his past that he couldn't see what he had just wasted.

_“And isn’t that worth dating?”_

Of course it was but Jim was always scared of trusting someone too much.

_“i wish it was that easy bones”_

_“idk y im drawn 2 spock”_

_“this isnt normal i should hate his guts but i cant”_

His poor heart is thumping as he writes, the tears tickle his face as they stream.

_“Ask him out what have you got to lose?”_

Well shit how can he explain this without sounding pathetic.

_“i cant i didnt ask him his id number”_

This was hard to explain because his player reputation was involved, no one usually resisted his charm. He didn’t want Bones to think less of him – even if he deep down knew that it would affect what Leo thought of him. After all Jim was an over-achiever for someone with his background story.

_"What the fuck Jim? Why?”_

And here it comes.

 _“_ _cuz i ran off after sucking him”_

_“maybe it was 4 the best”_

_“that i probz wont see him again”_

Yeah he hopes that it had been for the best. He didn’t know if he could keep such a treasure boy if he didn’t deserve him. Besides Spock was only going to destroy all mental stability. Jim tries so hard to find comfort in those thoughts.

But then because the universe sometimes is a kind place for those who are lost. There’s a twist of fate.

_“Holy shit”_

_“what”_

In that moment Spock walked inside the bar, he’s used to people eyeing him all the time – and not in a good way. The Vulcan carried a jacket on his arm around his body was Leonard recognised as Jim’s winter jacket. Yep there was no way that he wasn’t the Vulcan Jim talked about.

_“I think your Vulcan boy just walked in on the bar.”_

If Jim’s heart was beating already too fast before now things were barely on the verge of unhealthy and out of control. He is also smiling like a douche bag at the phone.

 _“_ _wtf no way”_

_“whats he liek”_

Jim’s questions were left unanswered.

_“Why does he have your jacket Jim?”_

And now Jim was sure that there was no way the Vulcan Bones was talking about was his ‘Vulcan boy’. And finally things start to make sense.

“ _so thats y i couldnt find my jacket in the morning”_

_“i let him have it cuz he was cold”_

_“and the snazzy leather one it was for the sand”_

_“nevermind that thats him”_

_“whats he doing”_

Jim is so excited that he is shivering in his place, so happy that there was still a small ray of hope for him.

_“He just handed over your jackets to Karl and left.”_

Karl was the bar’s tender and he knew Jim of course, they could be called friends. And yes Jim was a regular costumer at the bar.

Little did Jim know that because Spock now had the information that he came to the bar often, the Vulcan was determined to return to the place more often in the hope of finding the so intriguing blonde Human.


	3. Of what I can't tell you about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because good things believe it or not also happen to lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -do bars even serve meals? now they do.  
> -namuh is just human backwards this is my level of creativity.  
> -this chapter is rather short I know oops. hope heterosexual steamy smut will make up for the chapter's length :/

Leonard looks around, he sees no staff nearby he figures he has some time before his meal arrives, so he pushes his chair back and runs to get Jim’s future boyfriend.

“Excuse me…” Bones says, he isn’t sure how to refer to him, he doesn’t look older than him but he does impose a lot more respect than the southern gentleman does. He settles for sir, “…sir.”

The Vulcan looks at him completely blank faced. Not that Bones was expecting anything else from the alien. It’s sort of weird, but he does see more or less what Jim sees on the boy.

He checks his phone again; Jim did mention his name, which was Spock, apparently.

“You’re Spock aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am. May I inquire who you are?”

“I’m Leonard, last night you were with my friend, his name is Jim…” He starts showing some of the many selfies Jim sends him.

“Yes. I was.”

“He has been thinking a lot about you, in fact, we were talking…” he shakes his communicator a bit. “…about you and he said that last night he ran away.”

“Indeed he ran away.”

“I’m not sure if he is sorry or not but he does regret running away.”

“Proceed.” Spock encourages

“The thing is; Jim deserves this for reasons that I can’t tell you and so I’m asking you to give this number a call.” He shows Spock Jim’s communicator ID number.

Spock on his turn stares at Leonard’s communicator screen, probably memorising Jim’s phone number with his Vulcan ‘superior’ brain.

“I will do so.”

“Thanks, Spo-”

“In fact, I’ll inform him that he should not leave his personal belongings behind.”

“Sure do that. Nice to meet you.” And with that Bones is gone and back to the table where his lunch had finally been served.

 _“You can thank me now.”_ Bones texts, grinning to himself.

 _“what hav u done”_ Jim’s reply reads.

_“You’ll see, now if you’ll let me I’m going to eat my lunch.”_

 

⋆ **☾** ⋆

On Jim’s nightstand, his communicator buzzes again.

“ _Jim, this is Spock._ ” – The message reads.

He knows how busy Vulcans are; he hurries to reply before he loses Spock’s attention.

_“hey darlin’”_

Kirk switches back to Bones’ contact.

_“U IDIOT U COULD HAVE WARNED ME12314512314”_

_“but thx <3”_

Another notification from the strange number, which apparently was Spock, had arrived.

_“I did not thank you for your company last night. I am grateful, Jim.”_

He blinked at Spock’s reply, he likes the way that Spock writes the same way he speaks. All ‘I must use 300 words to say something someone else would say with only 3 words.’ and he can almost hear the Vulcan saying the text out loud, all stern, serious and may god forbid he uses abridged verbs.

Now that he puts some thought into it, it’s better if watches the way writes when he texts Spock (or else he’ll probably get so offended that he’ll puke his lungs out or worse, Vulcan nerve pinch him to death.)

_“You’re welcome darling”_

_“Why do you not punctuate your messages?”_

_Shit._

_“Not used to it I guess._ _ß_ _look it did it now ;3”_

_“A semi-colon and an algorism are not a replacement for a full stop. Also, you failed to capitalise ‘Look’.”_

_“I give up I’ll just turn on spell check.”_

_“Baby you send me a pic of you I miss you.”_

_“I am not an infant.”_

_“Nhaw now I’ll cry”_

After this follows an attached selfie of Jim, it showed the human completely flushed, his hair messy and his lip pouty.

_“Jim, do not cry!”_

_“Bwahhhhh!”_

_“Jim, why are you crying? I do not understand.”_

_“You won’t send me pics of you.”_ Another picture follows this time Jim hid most of his face under a pile of pillows, his lip still pouty.

 _“Do not cry, Jim.”_ Spock adds a photo of his perfectly stoic face to the conversation.

 _“Pretty boy <3_” Then Jim sends him a picture of himself smiling adorably.

_“A young man denominated pretty is lesser than three?”_

_“It’s a heart babe. Turn your communicator sideways.”_

_“I see.”_

_“Yay I’m happy now!”_

_“I have to attend a lecture in a moment. I’m afraid our conversation must be momentarily put on hold.”_

He just remembered that that day was a Wednesday which meant that it was his weekly meeting with Hayina, who is a Namuh; they are more or less like Humans except that they do most things the other way around, from a Human perspective at least. Luckily some aspects of their biology remain compatible to what are Human standards so Jim has some tricks to please her.

_“It’s cool I think I’ve got to go too. Message me when you can. <3”_

He leaves Spock’s conversation and switches to Bones’ one.

_“i think i hav a spock pic 2 jerk off 2 2night”_

_“That’s great Jim.”_ He can imagine already McCoy’s disgust.

_“now ill leave 2 embed my fav namuh ,, brb”_

_“.”_ Great now Leonard was using the punctuation trick on him to show him despair.

_“gr8 thx Bones bye”_

He clumsily leaves the comfort of his bed. And goes watch his face in the bathroom to get rid of the tears’ remains.

⋆ **☾** ⋆

Jim scrambles backwards to the bed, while Hayina crawls towards him, unbuttoning one or two buttons of Kirk’s pale pink shirt every time she is close enough to do so. His back is against the headboard when her dark green lips meet his when her fingers are dragging along Jim’s now exposed belly until he can’t help but to jerk away because of how ticklish he is. Then he is already panting when her lips are just centimetres away from his, he backs away further, making her come to him, however, she didn’t play along, Hayina just snuck one of her hands behind his head and guided Kirk to her fierce kiss. He moves his hands to cup her face but his wrists are easily bound to the mattress by the Namuh’s strong arms. And there Jim is, exposed and at mercy to the alien female. Hayina does let his arms free but he dares not to move a muscle.

She undoes Jim’s belt and tugs at the man’s jeans until the fly is open. After that, she pulls his underwear away and with her hand, she catches Jim semi-hardened cock and takes it from its confines. Her green lips take their time while sucking on Jim’s penis’ head until the Kirk boy has a full hard on. The blond writhes and pants until he is about to come, but like expected she doesn’t let him do so. Hayina simply lets him go, but he knows that for no reason he should move.

Jim watches her throw away her fluorescent pink panties with delight and then she is on top of him again. Simply she eases herself down on Jim’s cock (after she lifted her skirt to have some notions of what she was doing).

The woman lets out a loud moan as she adjusts herself and then starts riding him with ease, aiming for her sweet point regardless of Jim’s cries and pathetic whimpers.

She lowers her upper body and spreads soft nibbles on Jim’s face until she reaches the man’s ear where she whispers words of encouragement.

“Good boy.”             

He does try to stay silent and still like he knows she wants but Jim’s orgasm is approaching him with large steps. Kirk bites his bottom lip and looks down at sight of Hayina squirting her juices on everything nearby (including Jim’s jeans – now it looks like the poor man had peed his pants) as she comes with a sexy moan.

Too soon she dislodges Jim from her heat, ruining his orgasm and making him groan as she simply runs her finger tips on the poor man’s red flushed cock while a pathetic amount of seed pours from him which made Hayina giggle.

 

⋆ **☾** ⋆

 

Jim tugs his shirt down once again as people on the street pass him by. He knows that he stinks with sweat and other bodily fluids, so he just tries to hide the spot on his pants with his shirt while he makes his way back home trying to act normal so that he doesn’t attract any attentions.

 

He had just finished shower when he noticed a notification on his phone. It read:

_“Jim, would you like to dine tomorrow, nine o’clock at the bar?”_

At first, he misinterpreted. The message doesn’t lift his hopes up in any way but it does make him smile. How could he be asking him out? But at least he wants his company, which is not that bad. Jim settles for what he can get, that was one of the main things Tarsus IV taught him. So he replies:

“Who else goes?”

And almost immediately the question’s answer:

_“Just the of us, Jim.”_

He just wants to be sure of one thing:

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

_“A romantic one…”_

Jim bites at the inside of his lip nervously while he waits for the answer.

_“Indeed Jim, that was my intention.”_

He drops his communicator to the bed and starts dancing around the room to an imaginary beat, ignoring the fact that he was still only wearing a towel around his waist and the fact that people could see him from the outside.


	4. Then in your eyes I've starred,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Spock's night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- t'pau is spock's grandma from now on idec XD  
> \- yeye i know that T'pau is just a diplomat or something like it but from now on (and explained in childish way to Joanna) she's a queen.  
> \- Thanks to my lovely beta GoodKindOfMadness for taking a good look at the chapter at such ungodly hours.  
> \- All remaining errors are my own. If you could point them out I'd be very thankful.  
> \- Finally feedback is appreciated. Enjoy.

The next day Jim is grooming himself in front of the mirror, just one hour down to the date he had with Spock. He chose a nice button up pale green shirt and tight light blue jeans. At the moment he was fixing the mess in his hair so that it looked presentable for Spock but his phone rang.

“Jimmy…” Bones started.

“It’s never a good thing when you call me Jimmy.” The blonde grumbles.

“I need you to babysit Jojo tonight Jim.”

“But tonight’s my date with Spock!” Jim protests.

“Look the wife’s busy at work and I have an emergency call at the hospital.”

“Ok, ok I understand. I’ll do it…” He sighs.

“Jim,” Leonard tries to stop his whining.

“It’s cool, I just didn’t want to blow Spock off. He’s really out of my league and he’ll think that I don’t like him or so-”

“Then don’t.” Bones interrupts. “Have dinner with him and Joanna at your place, maybe he’ll help you two behave.”

“Ok, that could work…”

“I’ll be there in 15. And Jim?”

“Uh?”

“No hanky-panky in front of my daughter please.”

“It’s only our first date!” But Bones had already hung up.

He paced back and forth on his small apartment, while he pondered on what to message Spock. In the end he settled for:

“Spock, dear. I have to babysit McCoy’s daughter tonight so we can’t go out. Sorry.”

“It is understandable Jim, there is no need to apologise.”

“But look. Come over still. I’ll need help with keeping Jojo out of trouble.” He adds this just in case Spock hadn’t understood that he still wants his company.

“I would appreciate accompanying you.”

“Awesome. Joanna will be here in 15 minutes so when you can, show up.”

“Surely. I will see you in a moment Jim.”

“Bye, dear.”

⋆☾⋆

Jim pulls the covers of his bed until they have no creases and then straightens the pillows. The doorbell then rings, he hears giggles so the person outside is Joanna.

“Hey Jojo.”

“Uncle Jim!”

He’s not surprised to find the apartment floor completely empty other than for Jojo’s presence. Bones usually lets Joanna go up the single flight of stairs while he takes the elevator.

Jim can’t help but chuckle when she holds out her arms to be picked up, and he does do as she asks.

“Where’s my hello-kiss Joanna?” He says with a fake reprimanding tone.

The four year old just squealed and hid her face against Jim’s neck.

Next thing the elevator opens and Bones walks out “Just stopped by to say goodbye to my little muffin.” He presses a quick kiss to the child’s forehead. “Be good Jojo. You too Jim.”

“Bye.” They say together.

⋆☾⋆

They had been watching TV for awhile when Jim asked.

“Jojo you know who’s coming over?”

She shook her tiny head.

“You’ve seen a Vulcan before haven’t you?”

She nodded. He concluded that that day was not a talkative day.

“My friend, he’s a Vulcan.”

“He can play princesses with me?”

“Sure. He’ll love to” Jim giggles at the thought of Spock in a pink fluffy dress with a tiara over his black hair. “He’ll stay for dinner and maybe we’ll go for ice cream later.”

“Ice cream?”

“Yes, Jojo.”  
In the exact same moment the doorbell rang.

“That must be him. How do I look?”

“Poopy.” She then giggles. And Jim puts a hand over his fake jaw dropped expression. “Ah!”

“He’s your boyfriend!”

“Maybe…” It wasn’t technically true but it wasn’t that far from it.

He jumped from his place on the couch and Joanna followed him closely. Peeking from behind Jim’s legs at the tall Vulcan standing by the door.

“Jim, I advise you to pick up your jackets from the bar and in the future not to discard your clothing in public spaces.”

“Good night to you too, Spock.” He looks behind his back and finds the child hiding. “Spock, this is Joanna. Jojo, this is Spock.”

“hi.” She says shyly.

“Hello Joanna.” He presents her the ta’al, the Vulcan salute.

“Come on in. We can start making dinner… You like pizza don’t you? I have cheese and ham for sure and maybe Bolognese but I’ll have to check.”

“I follow the beliefs of Surak Jim, I am vegetarian.”

“Oh. Oh! Ok sorry I forgot that. I guess we can replicate some vegetables and make you a nice yummy salad. What do you say?”

“That would be acceptable Jim.” He nods his head and follows Kirk, who is now carrying Joanna, to the bathroom so that they wash their hands.

Now ready and with Joanna standing on a chair so that she can reach the counter. Bones’ daughter takes care of the pizza, smearing the tomato sauce under Jim’s watch while he helps his Vulcan date cut some of the salad ingredients.

“Uncle Jim!” She calls, prolonging the sound on the m letter.

“Yes Jojo?” He answers her cry, splitting his attention between the vegetable on the chopping board and the little girl – and only by a miracle not ending up with his thumb chopped off.

“It’s done.”

“Good job, sweetpea.” He kisses the blushing child’s head and leaves the carrot he had been chopping to focus on finishing shredding the cheese.

Soon he handed the bowl with tiny strips and of mozzarella to her along with a box of ham cut in little cubes and returned to his place close to Spock.

Jim finishes chopping and turns his attention to preparing the oven.

⋆☾⋆

Dinner wasn’t as quiet as Jim feared it to be. Jim questioned Joanna what book Bones’ read to her as a bedtime story, in the hopes of breaking the silence. As a reply she started to tell him about the princesses in the book. Then, Spock to Joanna’s delight told her some factual stories about princesses.

He clears the table as Joanna drags Spock by his sleeve to the living room so that they could play together. When he had just finished putting the ham away his phone buzzed.

“Just checkin’ how’s everything going? Jojo ate all her food? Is she annoying your Vulcan boy too much?”

Jim grins and returns to his guests. Watching Spock hold ‘his’ doll – yes Jim had played princesses with Joanna already, he already knew how it worked.

“yea she 8 everything”

“theyre playing princesses bones XD”

He joins them on the couch, watching the pair play – well Joanna play, Spock just nodded and did as the girl said.

“Good to know Jimmy. I’ll be there to pick her up in 30 minutes.”

“Also thanks Jim you’re a life-saver.”

He speaks up “Okay okay you two, who wants to go out for ice cream?”

“I do, I do!” Joanna yells excitingly.

Jim decides to tease the child a little, “Oh but you can’t go Jojo you haven’t given me your hello-kiss yet!”

“But I wanna!” She squeals and hides into Spock’s side.

He makes nuh-nuh sound while he shakes his head and that’s when Jim’s little tease backfires.

The little girl climbs on top of Spock and gives the Vulcan a (drool covered) kiss on the cheek.

“Hey that’s my kiss!” Jim pouts

“If you want it you’ll have to ask Spock!”

Both boys were left dumb-founded at that. Jim’s jaw is dropped unceremoniously and he can feel the blood rushing to his ears. Spock’s more or less in the same situation except that its’ his whole face (not only the ears) that is tainted the colour of his blood. They exchange glances, the Vulcan already looked too assaulted by the girl’s kiss so he decides to have pity on him.

“Ok I guess that counts…” He mumbles.

“Yay.”

“Go put on your jacket little miss, you won.”

She jumps down from Spock’s lap and onto the floor.

“Sorry about that, Spock.” Jim bites his lip slightly and stands up to go his room to get himself a jacket because it was cold outside – and because his favourite ones, those he keeps nearby the exit door, are down on the bar.

⋆☾⋆

The three of them walk on the streets heading for the nearest ice cream shop. Jim held Joanna’s hand while she held Spock’s robes’ sleeve with her other arm.

“Did you know that Spock’s a princess too?” Joanna speaks up, looking at Jim while she squirmed a little.

“Really?” Jim asks, just making conversation.

“Yes. He told me his daddy is very important in Vulcan. And his granny is a queen!” At first Jim thought that Joanna was just talking about their play minutes before. But then he remembered that in Vulcan, politics are discussed in another way and that there are really important figures that explained in a childish way can be called queens or kings. He stumbles for some seconds for an answer – after suppressing a _“Oh great he’s royalty too! Now I know I’m definitely playing above the rim!”_

“Oh really, that’s great.”

After this they enter the ice cream parlour. They settle for cookie dough – for Jim (one of the only good one he wasn’t allergic to); strawberry – for Joanna; and vanilla – for Spock. They eat the cones on the way back home.

The little girl is so tired after finishing her ice cream that Jim has to pick her up and carry her back home. He takes the opportunity and tugs Spock closer.

“Jammmmmm…” Spock mumbles.

“Yes baby,” He looks to his Vulcan company and lets out a sound similar to a shriek, Spock’s eyes were really glassy and bloodshot.

Jim notices how Spock isn’t even walking straight lines anymore, and how he stumbles from time to time. He decides to sneak his free arm around Spock’s waist and take him back home. Surely Bones will be there in no time and he can tell what’s wrong with Spock.

⋆☾⋆

He lays the little girl on his bed first and then helps Spock lay on the other side of the bed.

“Stay here, okay.” He whispers to Spock.

Jim comes back with a glass of water and two blankets to wrap around his guests. He spreads those over the two bed occupants and then helped Spock drink the glass of water he had gotten for him.

“Sleep.” He whispers and Spock complies while Jim takes a seat on the edge of the bed and combs Spock’s space black bangs.

That wasn’t exactly how Jim imagined that he would have Spock on his bed for the first time…

⋆☾⋆

Bones arrived five minutes later. He invites his good friend in.

They walk into Jim’s room and he helps Bones pick up Jojo without disturbing her sleep or Spock’s.

“She was sleepy…”

“Sure.” Jim watches how gently Leonard runs his fingers on the little girl’s hair. And how he adjusts her body so that she can sleep better. He can’t help but smile a bit. “So how’s the date going?”

“It was going good but I think something’s wrong with Spock. He’s a little bit ill after he ate that ice cream…”

“Oh Jim! Why did you give the poor Vulcan ice cream?!”

“What? What’s wrong with it?” He was a bit scared, he didn’t knew much about Vulcans.

“He’s just drunk, sugar is like alcohol to them.” He tugs the blanket in place over Spock and sighs in relief.

“So he’ll be okay.”

“He just needs to rest.” He smirks at Jim. “You were worried Jimmy-boy, quite a crush you’ve got there.”

Jim blushes deep pink; he tries in his own defence: “Of course I was!”

“Just let him sleep it off. He’ll be good in the morning.” Bones’ phone buzzes “Oh well better get goin’ the wife’s waitin’”

“Sure.” He leaves Spock’s side to go walk his friend to the door

“Thanks Jim.”

“No problem Bones. Always here.” He watches Leonard disappear in the lift.

⋆☾⋆

He goes back to his room and watches Spock’s sleeping figure.

“Jim.” Spock whimpers.

“Hey baby.” He rushes to his side on the bed, kneeling on the soft carpeted floor. “You’re a bit drunk aren’t you baby?”

The Vulcan offers him a nod.

“You can sleep here baby, I’ll take care of you.” His hand moves until its resting by Spock’s ear, he caresses the hairs there for a while.

“Jim.” Spock whimpers again.

“Yes baby?”

“I have something for you Jim.” The statement comes out in a slur.

“Hmm?”

Spock whimpers again and cranes his neck until his lips meet Jim’s cheek.

“It is Joanna’s hello-kiss.” He closes his eyes and shuffles until he returns to a slumber state. Leaving Jim only to stare and wonder what the hell had just happened.


	5. Seen about a place of us two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of self doubt in here but it's okay because soon things will turn out for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Late update oops sorry :/ .  
> -As always a billion thanks to my beta GoodKindOfMadness.  
> -Any remaining errors are my own.  
> -Feedback is appreciated.

Jim wakes up early that morning, at around 7:15, with a body pressed up against his. He looks down at Spock to find that he rested his head over Jim’s heart. The Human moves one of his hands to the other male’s back and strokes it in a soothing motion.

“You’re so pretty.” He finds himself whispering as his other hand comes up to explore Spock’s pointed ear. For a moment, Jim wonders if his whisper was too loud but once Spock settled from his squirms with an arm wrapped over him, Jim rests assured that he hadn’t disturbed the Vulcan’s slumber.

Spock’s body feels warm against his and Jim’s appreciates it so much because the night would have certainly been a cold one – apparently he can’t afford heating –if Spock hadn’t been there. Jim tries not to giggle at the thought of Spock as his own personal heating unit.

With the dim winter morning light coming from the window – yes, Jim had forgotten to pull the curtains closed again – he was able to see the Vulcan’s peaceful sleeping expression. By distraction, his mind takes him back to the previous night. The human can’t help wonder what Spock had thought of the night they spent together. Had he hated it? Had he hated it and said nothing because he was being polite? Jim shakes it off. Of course Spock hadn’t hated it! The point is; why is he still there with him and hadn’t run away as soon as Jim fell asleep and that must certainly be something, right?

Unless. Unless, the only reason why Spock was still there was his state of sugar inebriation. He was too tipsy to walk away from Jim. Very, by his looks the former night. Jim had never seen anyone looking so drunk with just one beer – or in his case an ice cream cone.

Just when Jim began to fear the worst, the bed’s warm presence emitted and enamoured and then blew out the faintest “Jim,” as the corners of his thin green lips twisted upwards in a shy attempt of a smile.

‘He’s dreaming of me!’ Jim thinks, his joy so big that he wraps his arms fully around Spock and kisses the man’s forehead. The movements woke the Vulcan from his sleep, who was surely not expecting to wake up in the arms of a Human.

“Good morning.” The human whispers, careful not to disturb the man who had just woken by being too loud.

“Jim I-I” Jim follows Spock’s gaze as he looks down at their tangled fully clothed bodies.

“Don’t worry baby. Nothing happened.” He assures Spock. “The ice cream got you all drunk and I couldn’t let you go home by yourself in that state.”

Spock disentangles himself from Jim’s limbs and sits up, his sight focusing on no object in Jim’s room. “I dreamt that you did not know that I enjoyed your company.”

“And did you?” The blonde asks curiously, following his lead and sitting up too.

“It was a different experience. Joanna and you, my Jim are delightful company.”

“So are you, babe.” He brings his head to rest on Spock's strong shoulder and looks up to the soft chocolate coloured eyes, sharing a brief moment of staring into each other’s different coloured orbs. “You feeling better?”

“Indeed, it was merely a saccharine intoxication. I should have foreseen the ice cream’s consequences.”

Jim wiggles closer to the Vulcan, lured in by his warmth and by his smell of tea, he is about to make a witty comment on how little apart their lips are from each other’s when Spock’s communicator buzzes, startling the pair of them away from one another.

“I must prepare to attend my classes.” Spock excuses himself, and that’s about enough to ruin their little moment.

“Oh, okay sure. Go ahead and use the kitchen and the bathroom if you want.” Soon Spock’s warmth was gone from that bed, but his scent still remains, to Jim’s joy, who flips on his stomach and takes big sniffs from the pillows.

When the Vulcan returns, he looks like a new man, even the green-ish bags under his eyes are gone. He takes Spock to the door and pulls the Vulcan for a hug and says “There’s still so much I’d like to know about you.”

Jim then watches Spock disappear into the lift. Closing the door after Spock, he crawls on his bed and sniffs what had been the Vulcan’s pillows for the night.

His communicator in his jeans’ pocket – yes, because last night he had also forgotten to get a pyjama – buzzed. He hoped so hard that it was already Spock, saying ‘my class was dismissed, I’m free lets’ go make out in the teacher’s desk’ (okay, maybe he wouldn’t say something like that, but a man could dream couldn’t he?) but to his disappointment it was only Bones:

_“Good job Jim!”_

_“Your Vulcan boy is my daughter’s new idol.”_

He laughs. A lot. Groaning and then turning to lay on his stomach, his chin coming to rest on the herbal tea scented pillow – a position that would most likely leave an angry red mark on the beautiful gold coloured skin of his chin.

Jim’s stubby finger typed back the following:

_“at least shes got good taste”._

He grabs at his blankets and fixes the mess at the end of the bed – Spock was a squirmer apparently – and pulls them upwards in order to keep from falling to the floor. Jim rolls off bed and pulls the curtains shut. Preparing himself to rest just a bit more because frankly a quarter past seven was just way too god damn early.

_“She’s asking if Spock gave you your hello-kiss.”_

_“he did ;3”_ \- Jim is smug now.

_“Aw he kissed you! How was it like? Loads of tongue?”_

_“nop sry 2 let u down bones but it was just a kiss on the cheek.” “_ super wet btw” “i had no idea vulcans had saliva”

 _“Dammit man! Why won’t just kiss him already?”_ And so the morning went on. With Bones telling Jim to man up and go for a kiss before he dies of old age and the younger man finding excuses everywhere possible.

By 15:07 Jim went to the bar to retrieve his jackets, eat lunch and flirt with the hot twins cat-ladies that served in the morning shifts.

It didn’t take him long to charm both of them.

⋆☾⋆

The two girls sat perched on his lap, kissing each other as Jim petted the sisters’ soft long hair in encouragement. Ailee and Cailee were their names. They were real twins with only the slightest change in the tone of the fur in their ears to distinguish each other apart.

First Cailee loses her indecently short and skanky top, revealing her soft dark skin and to the sight of the toned stomach and her bouncy breasts he feels something in his pants. Ailee repeats after her sister also exposing her well muscled stomach and her equally jiggly breasts.

The girls turn to each other and start talking in a language that Jim can not understand. Then they face him again and Cailee just pushes Jim until he is lying on his back on the chaise-lounge sofa. She undoes the human’s shirt with patience and then runs her hands up and down Jim’s lean chest. She’s about to reach Jim’s happiness trail with her deliciously cold fingers when the other sister Ailee slaps her hand off as if she’s saying ‘no, that’s mine!’ or at least Jim figured that’s what it meant.

Cailee then moves to drop her underwear and ridiculously short vibrant green skirt is lifted and Jim barely has any time to react before she sits on his face humping him ever so slightly as if she was asking for him to start.

The vibrant green garment falls over his eyes, making it impossible to see what was happening in his surroundings. He feels the other girl’s hands roaming on his pants. The not being able to see firing further his other senses. He feels the tug on the belt’s leather and hears the click that the metal on his buckle makes when its’ weight makes it fall back on the bed. The button of his pants being dislodged from its’ house and the zip swish as it is undone.

The girl on top of him tugs at his hair and he is forced to look up at her and escape the dark of being covered by the girls’ slutty skirt. She growls something that Jim can not understand and can only guess.

His tongue darts out and he licks a long stripe along the girls’ folds. It's then that he feels the girl who was on the end of the bed, straddling herself on his lap, letting his hardened cock slip inside her body as she ground down.

He moans into Cailee’s pussy who is also very content – but with the oral stimulation Jim was providing.

Jim adds fingers into her wholes, searching for her golden spot as with his tongue, he focuses on paying attention to Cailee’s clitoris.

Meanwhile, Ailee rode him with precision, pace and strength. He knows he is about to come when he can’t help but arch his hips to meet her body.

After three intense orgasms the twins lay snuggled close to Jim. A blanket draped over their bodies, the human takes his time toying with one girl’s tail tip as gets kissed all over by the other.

⋆☾⋆

Spock on his turn was staring at the blank screen of the video calling system. It was connecting to his father, Ambassador Sarek; he was so conflicted and unsure if he should speak his mind to his sa-mekh in fear of disappointing him. Jim had made him dream, Vulcans didn’t dream.

He is reticent but he eventually he brings himself to stretch his arm and touch the button on the screen to display that he is ready.

“My son.” Sarek’s slightly blurry figure says.

“Father.” Spock greets with a stiff nod.

“You have called me, Spock.”

“Indeed, father.” He doesn’t doubt Sarek to be judging him. “I fear that I have a… question, that requires thy expertise in the subject, for I am not capable-.”

“That is amenable, Spock.” The older Vulcan grants.

“It is as humans say ‘a long story’…” Spock starts, taking his time and warning him since he knew that being his father an Ambassador it meant that he had much more to do than to be disturbed by his too human ‘secondary’ problems.

“I have the time, my son.”

“Very well.” He clears his throat. “It is a dilemma of Human nature. I have met a male, to whom I have grown quite fond of.” Sarek lets out the Vulcan equivalent of a considerate hum.

“And this night…” Spock proceeds, looking at the screen with a glint of shame in his eyes. “The human made me dream.”

“But that is not possible my son, are you certain you did not hallucinate?” Sarek says, with an intone of gravity on his voice.

“There is of course that possibility, however, despite being intoxicated my mental shields were held upwards through the whole course of the night. Yet when I woke up the Human was distressed about the matter of the dream.”

“That is unheard of my son.”

“Would it be possible for thee to study the case?” Spock asks shakingly, he and his father had never bonded properly; to this day Spock was still scared to let him down.

His communicator buzzes from his pocket.

“Yes, my son. I will take a close look to situation.”

“I am grateful, sa-mekh.”

“Farewell sa-fu, peace and long life.”

“Live long and prosper, sa-mehk.”

And with that Spock ends the call, he is still a bit shook from the whole conversation, such stress on a Vulcan is indeed over-whelming.

On his communicator there is a message from Jim’s ID:

_“I know it’s a bit too soon but lets go out to the beach tonight and look at the stars.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -On the next days the story titles, chapter titles and summaries will be tweaked for the better. ;)


	6. Somewhere the moon is too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One of the Final Chapter.  
> Sarek has big revelations for the two of them, who go out on a date on the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather short and took a while to upload because I never have internet in here ,, please forgive miiiii . ;_;  
> Beta-ed by GoodKindofMadness.

Jim sat in the sand with Spock by his side, this time he brought a beach towel for them to sit, to avoid forgetting his treasured jackets again. The time to tell Spock about himself and his occupation was approaching him at a quick pace.  
The moon lit their faces and Jim was already joining the words together to find the best way to tell him.  
"Do you have any prostitutes where you come from?" Kirk asks, he has that curious voice tone of his.  
"There are some that do no follow the beliefs and teachings of Surak, who dedicate themselves to those activities. The nucleus of my people find them illogical."  
"And what about you?"

"I follow the teachings of Surak, yet I believe in the concept of Kol-Ut-Shan: Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations." The Vulcan says, his smooth voice decreasing Jim's worries. Kirk never really worried about what others thought of him, but his case with Spock was different and he couldn't really put a finger on any explanation.

His hands move upwards, to rub at his neck, he knows he's being pronounced enough now for Spock to understand what he meant. "If someone told you they were one, would you think of them differently?"

"I would remain indifferent." Spock says, the curves of his lips tilting upwards. "But I would be unable not to wonder why someone would do so."

He assumes now that Spock got it figured it out, against it's not like he was being secretive about it. "I'll tell you later" Kirk says with the thinnest of smiles.

There's silence for a while and the two of them remain still in each other's company, looking up at the shiny specks of light that made up the night sky. The moon is also above them, watching over the pair. When Jim can't stand the silence any more, he breaks it by saying: "How's school going? I never asked."

"It's acceptable, I have to attend a lecture on the discipline of Advanced Physics first thing in the morning.

"Advanced Physics?" Jim enquires, letting his head fall on the strong shoulder. "Is it your favourite subject?"

"It is illogical to have a favourite topic of study, yet I am fascinated by the universe's constants."

A communicator buzzes, it's not Kirk's, his one wasn't the default one, he had changed it so it was Spock's communicator who did buzz. The Vulcan's personal communicator has only a few contacts saved, there's his Mother – who always calls him before her bedtime, which on Earth's time zone was somewhere around lunch time – his brother Sybok and his sister Michael – to whom he hasn't talked in a while – there's Jim, who's sitting by his side and is definitely not calling him and finally there's his Father Sarek.

He can rule out the majority of his contacts in seconds to know that who messaged him had been his Father, Sarek.

_"Ko-Fu, I will endeavour to be brief. The Human is your T'hy'la. The bond is the most sacred, it is a crime to separate the two of you. If you allow me the advice, I suggest that you cherish him."_

Spock feels the blood drain from his head, making it impossible for him to think.

"Are you okay?" Jim's voice sounds like a distant echo. The Vulcan's focus slips to his mind palace. It's resembling a plain field from Earth. It's foggy in way that he can't see much ahead of him. Behind him there's a structure that resembles his family's house, where he stores the most important of his memories, ahead in the field there's a faint golden glow.

Spock attempts to lower his shields only make the golden glow grow in strenght. His mind-self walks to it as the fog begins to clear, enough for a thin thread of silver colour to be seen. Spock walks to where it leads him, his pace quickening with each step he takes until he's running. There's a tree, a big oak tree that's responsible for the golden glow, but the thread now leads him somewhere else.

"Spock?" He hears Jim's voice, an echo in his head. The Vulcan is able to redirect it back to where it came from, a farm house on the other end of the barely explored plain. There are figures surrounding the blonde boy, figures that even Spock, if he allowed himself to would be scared of, but once Jim – Spock recognised him by his bright blue eyes – entered the circle that the shadow of the golden oak tree makes, the creatures cease to follow him.

"Jim." The Vulcan for once in his life is content as he holds the Human in his arms.

"Spock it's you!" His rosy face is buried on the crook of the Vulcan's shoulder "Where are we?"

"It is our mutual mindscape. Our minds are highly compatible, it would be just a matter of time until my shields collapsed when I am in your company my T'hy'la, yet I decided to see if it was true."

Jim is at loss for words, shortly after their meld is broken, the Human falls unconscious in his arms. The next morning Jim finds himself on his apartment's bed on his own. There's his blue beach towel neatly folded on the bed end with a letter on top.

_"Jim, you fell unconscious last night, I brought you home. My Human mother experienced a mild headache after melding with my father. If you suffer from those symptoms, I've left a hypo on your kitchen table. Spock, your T'hy'la."_

  **End of Part 1**

 


	7. And I Can't Believe How Much There I'd Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.  
> Jim's makes an important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter eh? Wow what a rough ride though.  
> Beta-ed by GoodKindOfMadness, amen to you and sorry for waking you up oops.  
> All remaining errors are my own.

Jim whimpers out a yawn, in his head there is a sense of a happy buzzing. He experimentally tugs at the protruding object inside his mind, a thin cord of the shiniest silver, said tugging resulting in a flash of memories from the night before.

  
The feels from the link, flood him like if he was drowning on a large knitted sweater on a cold day, Jim sinks in to the raw love engulfing him. “Spock.” He whimpers, with his cheek pressed to the soft cloth of his pillow.

  
Around the bond he feels the tenderness of himself, it’s sore from the obtruding, foreign object. His head aches, but overall Jim feels like new.

  
His socked feet touch a soft object, on the very end of the bed.

  
Curiosity beats the drowsy sort of feeling of waking up in the morning after having had too many sleeping hours, Jim looks over his shoulder, finding his towel and especially a letter addressed to him.

  
He reads it, taking in the perfect and tilted calligraphy of his lover, with a smile, Jim folds it back to its original state and places it on his desk. Then heading for the kitchen to inspect the headache hypo Spock apparently had gotten for him.

  
After making sure he is not allergic to it, Jim injects himself with it along with taking bites of perfectly toasted sliced bread. And indeed the headache does die down, like Spock said it would.

  
Maybe he’s being impulsive but the bond is so reassuring, Jim calls his boss and without wasting much time on pleasantries, he says that the job wasn’t for him anymore and that he quits.  
It was quite possibly this urgency to be coming from his faulty genes. While it is true that rushed decisions, rarely do end up well and Jim does have a fairly long list of poorly considered decisions. It’s quite likely that his Kirk genes, his love-craving genes, are pushing him into this. His familiars had always been the firsts to leave everything behind for love. So in a way it’s not his fault but his mother and father’s for cooking up such poorly efficient creature.

  
Jim does remember something important Spock had said last night at the beach, something about a lecture in Advanced Physics at the Academy. He changes clothes, wraps himself in his dark leather jacket and rides his motorbike to the academy campus, allowing his bond to lead him to Spock, through the unknown space.  
In the rush of adrenalin he spots the black head of hair. Spock barely has time to look up at him from his corner of the corridor, waiting for his class to start, before he feels a kiss mashed to his lips.

“Spock,” The Human whimpers.

“T’hy’la, what are you doing here? Citizens are not allowed in here.” He asks with concern.

“Hush.” Jim says, mashing another hungry kiss to the Vulcan’s mouth.

Spock nods, pressing his green tinged lips together, his hands coming to rest around Jim’s waist.

“You’re letting me ramble now.” He says biting his lower lip to avoid a broader smile. “I was just wondering where does this bond thing leave us. You see? I really want to be with you, I want you to be my boyfriend but I’m not sure if you would want such dirty, broken thing. I don’t have many hopes but I’ve left my job for you, so that you wouldn’t think of me as such an unfaithful Human. And remember our first night? I ran away? You need to know why. See, all my life I’ve had this blind hatred of Starfleet for what they did to me and my family. I treated many Starfleet cadets who’ve shown up to me wrongly because of being unable to push my shit to the back. And I’m sorry. But I can feel the way you think of it and it believes in the same things you do Diversity and Peace and on and on. And I admit to having been wrong all along. But the main point in here is will you be my boyfriend?”

“Jim,” Spock’s pressed lip line turns into a faint smile. “Now it is my turn to digress. I am enamoured with you to the furthest extent Jim. You are not a thing, you are a living creature and one who is the dearest to me. And much less are you dirty, broken or undeserving of being cherished as you believe yourself to be. I am aware of your past and I can imagine the things that you’ve done but those do not make my affection for you die down in any way. It pleases me the most to know that you do not despise me for my choice of career.”

There’s silence for a moment and Jim can hear the sound of the Vulcan’s faint breathing. “Yes, ashayam you are my boyfriend.”

They stand in silence for a while once more, “You said Starfleet wasn’t for you, but I do believe you would make a great captain someday.”

Jim hums more to himself than to anyone else. Who knows maybe someday? But for today he had already taken some big steps. “I imagine you to have all sorts of classes but I was wondering if you would like to go out later?”

“We could go to my apartment; we could discuss literature since I believe us to have similar tastes.” Spock suggests, his head angled down so that their foreheads touch.

“I would very much like that.”

~FINn~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you deserve a round of applause for having made it through this fiasco of a fic. *claps hands*  
> Thanks everyone for every Kudos, for every read and for every comments in this fic, they are highly appreciated.  
> Though this 'book' is finished the work is not, the following days will go by with us fishing through this mess of words for errors that escaped us or working out and coming up with good chapter summaries.


End file.
